The Fall of the Eleventh
by R.J. Johnson
Summary: Another take on LizzeXX's challenge - When the Doctor forgot Angel after Demon's Run, she never expected him to ever remember the Mating again. When the Eleventh Doctor regenerates, will he remember her?


**A/N: After doing the first story "The Shark-Drawn Carriage", I decided to do this one. Again, it's the Doctor remembering his Mating to Angel from LizzeXX's "The Heart of Time Saga". This takes place at the end of "The Time of the Doctor", with an epilogue taking place after "Deep Breath".**

_'Italics'_ means telepathic speech.

The seige of Trenzalore was finally over. Unfortunately, that meant the Doctor was about to die.

The Doctor was currently in his thirteenth incarnation, and normally that would mean it was his final end. Luckily, someone – presumably Clara – had managed to convince the Time Lords through the crack in the skin of the Universe to give him a new cycle of regenerations.

The Doctor wasn't going to die. He was going to regenerate!

Angel, Tailor and Clara watched as the Doctor started to violently regenerate, throwing the streams of energy towards the Dalek ships, destroying them completely, from the top of the clock tower.

Clara and Tailor watched with giant grins of their faces, whilst Angel turned away from the sight.

The Doctor was going to regenerate, and she didn't know whether he'd finally remember the fact they were Mates...

And the thought was killing her.

_**\- The Fall of the Eleventh -**_

The Doctor had previously remembered the Mating, a long time ago. It had been when the Ponds had been traveling with the Time Lords, it was that long ago. Angel was nearing the end of her pregnancy with the child that would become Tailor, it was that long ago.

They had just dealt with the Flesh gangers and the Doctor had been convinced Amy had been kidnapped and replaced with a ganger, but when the Doctor had tried to deactivate the signal that was keeping that ganger working, it had failed. The Doctor had been unable to comprehend the reason why, until Angel revealed that SHE had been replaced and the Doctor found out that Angel was pregnant with his child.

This and a lot of memories managed to get the Doctor to remember the Mating. Much to his unhappiness, he had to deactivate the ganger signal but as he remembered the Mating, he soon got Angel's family and many others to help him rescue her.

The Doctor had been there for Ayla's birth and it was so happy. Angel's pregnancy was finally over and she and the memory-refreshed Doctor had a daughter.

Afterwards, however, something had happened to the Doctor because somewhere between Tailor's birth and the end of the Battle of Demon's Run, the Time Lord had forgotten that they were Mates.

It had killed her to learn that, and that pain was on top of the fact she had lost Ayla to the Headless Monks and Madame Kovarian.

The next few adventures were a case of Angel looking for Ayla, with help from the Ponds, and trying to work how the Doctor had forgotten Angel again.

Ayla was easy to find, after the incident where she 'died', she had regenerated and worked out that Ayla had been the Impossible Astronaut in 1969. Without the Doctor knowing, she had piloted the TARDIS to just after Ayla had escaped and regenerated and took her on board. The Doctor had been told that Ayla was an orphan and Angel adopted her. He, therefore, became her father figure – completely unaware that HE was her father.

The Doctor's amnesia was never solved. Angel never worked out how he had forgotten her again.

_**\- The Fall of the Eleventh -**_

Later on, Angel, Tailor and Clara re-entered the TARDIS and discovered the Doctor had 'reset' so he looked like he did normally. Angel had tears running down her cheeks. This incarnation of the Doctor had never really been her Mate – a stark contrast to his last. And now, he was about to change again.

Angel was just glad that after Demon's Run, the Doctor's infatuation with River _bloody _Song never returned.

The Doctor started rambling about how he would never forget about this body and such stuff but Angel really wasn't listening. She was just wishing the Doctor's memories would return.

Suddenly, a flash made Angel focus, as she saw the Twelfth Doctor appear. He walked forward to make eye contact with Clara, both in a state of shock, before pulling away saying, "Kidneys, I've got new kidneys. I don't like the colour."

He then fell to the ground and the other three rushed and kneeled down beside him.

_**\- The Fall of the Eleventh -**_

Memories, forgotten memories, started to unlock in the Time Lord's head.

The Doctor remembered Ayla's birth and realised Tailor WAS his daughter. That felt... good.

The Doctor remembered Angel helping him to remember the Mating for the first time round. That felt... good.

The Doctor remembered regenerating into his previous incarnation from the one before that, and remembered the Silent causing his amnesia. That felt... bad.

The Doctor remembered finishing the Mating. That felt... great.

The Doctor remembered finishing the emotional bond and how it made him feel. That felt excellent.

The Doctor remembered finishing the telepathic bond and how it made him fell. That felt fantastic!

The Doctor remembered asking Angel to be his Mate. He remembered the name exchange – Theta for Nella – and kissing her for the first time. That made him feel like he could do anything!

The Doctor's memories were back!

_**\- The Fall of the Eleventh -**_

_'Nella?'_

The voice was quiet in her head. Clara and Tailor had just left to the medical room to get a bag of ice – a nasty lump was forming. If she wasn't focused on him, she might have missed it.

_'Nella?'_ The voice was louder now.

_'Theta?'_ she replied, wondering if it was true.

The Doctor's eyes opened and looked into Angel's beautiful eyes.

"Hello, Nella."

Angel smiled and started to cry happily. The Doctor had remembered her again.

_**\- The Fall of the Eleventh -**_

An adventure later, the TARDIS crew were in Glasgow. Clara had just received a phone call from the Eleventh Doctor telling her to help the Twelfth Doctor. The Doctor sat them down and told his story.

After Ayla's birth, the Doctor had gone to discover more about Ayla and to make sure she was healthy, when Kovarian had shown him a clip of the Tenth Doctor's regeneration. There had been a Silent in the TARDIS, which caused him to forget the Mating the first time round. During the clip, however, a picture of the Silent came up when the command came through for the Doctor to forget Angel. Subsequently, he forgot her again.

After the story was over, the Doctor turned to Angel and vowed "I will do what it takes for you to love and trust me again. I don't mind however long that takes."

Angel smiled and held his hand. Time to start repairing the damage.


End file.
